The City Milita
City Milita The Milita are a faction in the Sci-fi TV show The Tribe. The milita are a qui-si police force created by the Mallrats and there climb to power in season two, mainly made up of former Loco members and followers of zoot, They gathered around the mallrats in return for the antidote. Leaders. Acting Leader: Lexx (Replaced by Ebony after Lexx fails at his job.) Cheif: Ebony Judge: Danny Captian: Spike Captian: Axel( Only after Spike is forced to flee, Axel takes the postion). Foundings. Useing the band of former loco members spike still leads, Ebony who quickly took a contract up with spike, he and the locos protect the mallrats they get a roof and the antidote in return, the milita was born and slowly became part of the mallrats looking out for them and makeing sure no one bothered the mallrats. History. With expanding power the mallrats grow to disarm many tribes and form peace and trade pacts with many of the tribs and including the demon dogs, the Milita where forced to increase in man power as they where now instructed to police not just the mall but there market and the whole sector as well, it was dureing this, that Lexx the appointed leader going through a break down with the death of his wife and child was removed from command and the full force was given to Ebony, who quickly increased the man power and the traning of the milita, this was done by recruiting a large amount of former locos, they set up a base and jail in there old hoel which was used has Ebonys base of operations to keep law and order in cheack. Mallrat leadership. Under the guiding hand and orders from the mall rats the Milita became the city police force, with the peace pacts from the other tribes, they patroled and upheld the mall rats laws, arresting any lawbreakers and responded to domastic trouble and broke up troublesome groups, even with former locos under the hand of judge of the mallrats, Danny many of the locos where told the laws they upheld and watched many judge hearrings where she cast her vote as judge and jury, with a brutal police force, imposeing there laws and currency and the fact it was one mallrat that was judge and jury and forceing other tribe members into work crews and useing the milita to arrest and detian any tribe leader that challanged them, The mallrats used the Milita to keep the peace and bring order to the chaotic city. The Milita coup. While the milita alwas follwed the mallrats, there real loyalty was with Ebony, but after her attempts on Taizans life, She was forced to use Spike to clear her name, Axel was placed in charge and largly over saw the mangement of city patrols and court hearings, Axel showed his true coulers many times, in note when Ebony was missing, he refused mallrat orders and confessing he only takes orders from Ebony, shortly afterwards, rather than keep the peace, he rallyied many of the other tribes and attacked the mall, stoped only when Ebony reappeared. His second coup he lead was near the end of season two, Unknown to even half the locos and Ebony, Axel used his command of the milita and started putting chosen members in his ranks, which in turn allowed the chosen greater movment to sneak into the city since Axel was in charge of such patrols, With the time near, Axel lunched his coup by allowing the chosen in to the hotel, where they captured or killed most of the loyal city milita, those that where left, where forced to join the chosen or be flung from the roof, the majority of the milita where former locos so many quickly changed sides. After the fall of the chosen. With the fall of the chosen and the mallrats controlling the currency of the city, Ebony uses the money she is given to recruit and arm new members, picking a new uniform and faces for her new crew, she rebuilds the milita, later with her elected as the city leader, her new guards take up the role as the city police force, she stations her forces in the market,the shopping mall and has many patrols in the city streets, It is noted she allowed the mallrats to use her forces from time to time, Lexx was appointed her right hand man and used the milita to run a strict control of the market and currency, thus keeping Ebony and the mallrats well supplied and in power, After the defeat at the hands of the Technos, Ebony slowly breaks down her guard as her power weakens, What was left of the city Milita was given to Dee, haveing lost half the man power with the mozzys gone and no renforcements from Ebony, Dee turned the Milita into a peackeeping force, but with lack of money,manpower and respect and powers to uphold the law, she watched has her force crumbled after the power riots the Milita was ended and its members disbanded. The New Milita. Under Java and the mallrats, they rebuilt the old Mallrats guard and city Milita in preparation to take on the technos and keep power, under Javas leadership she built a small but powerfull force that created the mian rebel army, After the fall of the Technos, The Milita force once agian under the command of Lexx are used to control and uphold the peace and order of the city, In season 5 the Milita are overrun by the zootiest gangs and are recruited into techno peacekeeping squads or join the mallrats. Triva. The nearly every Milita member before season 3 is a former loco. The Milita are armed with police baton nightsticks. After season 3 the Milita take to wearing a new red uniform after season 4 it is replaced agian by the blue ones. The Milita in season 2 are loyal to Zoot, Season 3 Milita are loyal Ebony, Season 5 Loyalty to Lexx then later Dee.